Love Holds Us
by Over the Winter Wall
Summary: Olivia is a normal girl, living in a normal world. But, there was something her family was hiding from her that would change her life forever. (I do not own this story or write in it, I simply edit it)
1. Introduction - My Life

**Introduction  
><em>My Life<em>**

Hi, Olivia Jones here! I'm 15 and have brown hair, which goes down to my shoulders, and dark brown eyes. I live in New York with my mom and dad. I am homeschooled, so don't really have a lot of friends.

I enjoy playing video games, reading, talking... yeah, I talk _a lot._ And well, I'm mostly nice. I don't like fighting, but don't get me wrong, I can get really mad sometimes.

I think that's all you need to know about me, so far! Bye, bye for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'll start on her life in the next chapter, this chapter is just for you to get used to her personality.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	2. Chapter One - First Day

**Chapter One**  
><em>First Day<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I suddenly woke up and looked outside the window, then at my alarm clock. **8:00 a.m.** is what it read. I quickly put on a tank top and shorts, with my hair in a pony tail, and walked out of my room. I could feel my footsteps creaking against the floor as I quietly crept down the hall.

I soon find myself running down the stairs, to my mom making breakfast. My dad runs down soon after me and kisses my mom. I watch as he tells us goodbye and walk out the door.

I sigh. My dad works all the time, I wish that for once he would just sit down and actually eat breakfast with us. It's always just me and my mom, though, so we have a _really_ close relationship. We always talk every morning about school and friends, and a bunch of other things.

I sit down, and my mom soon sits down next to me, "So, honey, your dad and I have something really important we have to tell you tonight, okay?" She says.

"Okay mom, what's it about?" I ask.

"Well sweetie...," She pauses for a moment, "you'll find out tonight, okay?"

I hate surprises, "Ok, mom." I say.

After we ate breakfast, I ran upstairs and began wondering what it was that we were going to be talking about tonight.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the living room, my parents and I, "Okay, honey, your mom and I have something really important to tell you. But know matter what, we love you, okay?" My dad said, I could see a whole lot of emotion in his eyes. I just couldn't really make out what emotion it was.<p>

"Um... ok, dad. What is it?" I asked.

I look over at my mom and see tears in her eyes. That's when a jolt of electricity hit my stomach. _What happened? What are they going to tell me?_

"Okay, honey. You see, there was a man in Japan who's name was Oroku Saki. He was beating a baby girl, and a man named Hamato Yoshi saved the baby and brought her to his very close friend in New York. Olivia... that baby was you."

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	3. Chapter Two - Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Two**  
><em>Truth Comes Out<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

_They _had _to be joking!_ I thought to myself. There was no absolute way that what they were saying was true. If the dude... whatever his name was. Arakyo Sawki? I don't even remember anymore.

But if he was beating me... in _Japan,_ that would mean that these people I've lived with my whole life aren't even my family! Why now, though? Why now of all times to tell me?

"Honey, I'm coming in." I felt myself freeze up and shiver. It was as if I were in an icebox, only, I was in my room. My warm, comfortable room... which was turning out... not even to be _mine_, anymore. My whole life I've lived here in this house with my parents in peace and harmony... now it's not even really mine anymore.

_You know what?! _This is all just some joke that my parents are probably playing on me! I'm most likely going to end up on YouTube or some other site tomorrow for a huge prank contest. I just decided to go with it. I chuckled and said, "You're kidding, right?" But right after those words spit out of my mouth. I realized something... _my parents never joked about anything. _They don't allow me on social media and they don't get on social media, much, either. If I know my parents, I _know_ they wouldn't enter a contest like this.

"No honey, we're serious. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we thought you wouldn't be ready." _She's joking... she's lying... she bluffing... she's... doing _something.

"How could you guys tell me this, _now! _This is the worst possible time! Hormones rising, stress, school, friends! It would've been a _whole _lot easier for _everyone_ if you told me as a little kid!" I yelled straight at her face.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" I watched as sudden tears fell across her face, like heavy rain over a car window, "Again, I'm very sorry. This is just the way things are." I saw the ultimate sadness in her eyes. She really wasn't lying, and she also really didn't want me to go through with this.

I should've taken pity on her. But the anger coursed through my body faster than a cheetah. I couldn't take it anymore! I suddenly stood up and ran upstairs, crying. _How could they do this to me?_

"OLIVIA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" My dad yelled, that was the loudest I'd ever heard my dad yell.

I saw a glimpse of my mom, she was putting her hand on my dad's shoulder, "Babe... maybe we should let her think about this, it's a lot to process." The sympathy in her voice became stronger with every word.

"Do you think she will be ok?" My dad had calmed down a bit with his words, but still had that rigid base to them.

"She doesn't have a choice, especially with the news we still have to tell her."

My entire body shivered, and soon a cloth of confusion and anger and fear fell over me. I was in a trap and not strong enough to get out. I knew I would just simply have to wait until my pale white corpse was dumped into the river of nothingness.

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	4. Chapter Three - Meeting

**Chapter Three**  
><em>Meeting<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I was in my room, sitting on the bed, crying. _How can they do this to me? Do they even love me or am I something they just have to take care of? I don't know even know anymore..._

It was 11:00 p.m., so I knew my parents were sleeping. I _had_ to get out of this house. I didn't care if what my parents said was true, all I knew was that I had to leave. I grabbed my purse and some money. Then walked over to my window, opened it, and jumped out. I began running to the nearest hotel to spend the night.

* * *

><p>I was about to open the door to the hotel when I suddenly heard screaming. I so badly wanted to run in the hotel, but my body wouldn't let me, so I began walking towards the screaming.<p>

I soon saw three men holding a girl my age against the wall, the men had dragon tattoos layered upon their arms and legs. That instantly signified that they were the Purple Dragons gang, so I kept my distance.

They were telling the girl to give them the money she had in her pocketbook. I thought she was going to for second there, but in a blink of an eye she kicked him where the light don't shine. He fell to the ground and she started running. The other two men began running after her, and I stared in utter silence as she punched both of them and started running again. I noticed she was limping, so I went to go help her.

When she saw me, she almost punched me, but soon realized that I was trying to help. So she let me, I sat her on a bench and started examining her leg. I was about to ask what her name was, but I noticed she was staring at something, so I followed her gaze. I saw two men looking at the Purple Dragons, and started putting them in a pile. One guy had a hockey mask on and the guy I couldn't see all that well... I believe had a red mask on his face.

I didn't even realize I was still staring at them, until the boy in the hockey mask came over to where we were, "Hi ladies, are you girls okay?" The boy asked while taking off his mask. He revealed a teenager with black hair and brown eyes I also noticed he had a couple teeth missing.

"Oh, um... yeah we're fine," I said, still looking at the shadow in the alley, who was just standing there.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving, then," He said kind of quickly, when he suddenly realized what I was staring at. I didn't even realize I'd gotten up to go so see who was the shadow. I don't know why, I just had this urge to know who it was.

I barely understood that boy in the background yelling at me to stop, I heard footsteps behind me and looked to soon find that girl following me. I guess she wanted to know too.

The figure in the shadow didn't see us coming. I heard him on the phone yelling at someone, the girl and I walked up to him and stood there, shocked. He quickly turned around and saw us, "Um, I'm gonna have to call you back, Leo, bye."

That's when the teenage boy came running up the alley, "Sorry, I was trying to get them to stop!" He said, we just stood there.

"Okay listen, please don't scream. Because of hot shot over here," He pointed to the boy, "you guys... oh who cares! They already know, Casey, what am I supposed to say to get them to calm down?!" The turtle yelled.

"I don't know! I guess we could bring them to the lair or somethin'!" Casey yelled back.

"No, bad idea! Splinter would kill us! We're just gonna have to do this the old fashioned way," Casey nodded, "Now, you guys swear not to tell anyone about me? Swear?"

We both nodded, "So wh- what are you, exactly?" I asked.

"I'm Raphael, call me Raph, though."

"And I'm Casey ,what're your names'?" Casey asked.

"I'm Olivia, but um... you can call me Liv." I said.

"I'm Shiloh," The girl beside me said. Her "I's" were expressed funny, it sounded like she had a southern accent. It was kind of weird to hear her voice, I would have to get used to it.

We all stood there in an awkward silence until Raph finally spoke up, "Maybe I can get Donnie to build a little contraption thingie to keep an eye on 'em. Just to make sure they don't tell about us." _Donnie? Who's Donnie?_

"Good idea, Raph!" Casey exclaimed.

Casey had been standing there, guarding us for the past few minutes until Raph finally came back with two little devices in his hand, "Okay, these go on their arms," Raph said.

"Did you have to tell Donnie about them?" Casey asked.

"Yeah... but it's not likely for him to spill."

"Okay."

"So what're you two gals doin' out on the streets at a night like this?" Raph asked.

"I was kicked out of my apartment and don't have a place to live anymore," Shiloh said sadly.

"I was trying to run away because-" _I couldn't tell them_, "because my parents are getting a divorce, "I lied, "But I think I should go back anyways. I don't know why, I just feel like it." I said.

"Ah... I see," Raph said.

"Well, Shiloh, if you want to I'd be glad to share my home with you-"

Raph cut him off, "Or you can come and live with me and my brother's in the sewers," Raph suggested. _Sewers... ick! Surely she would go with Casey._

"I'm interested in finding out a little bit more about _you_, Raph. You know it's not everyday you see a huge, mutant turtle runnin' around New York," We all ended up laughing.

"I guess I'll have to be explaining all this to Master Splinter anyways," Raph said.

"Good luck with that," Casey let out.

"Well come on, Shiloh," Raph said, "I'll show you the way to the lair," Raph looked back to me, "Promise you won't tell?"

"You got it!" I yelled.

"Well I better get going," I say.

"Yeah, I should, too... Thanks for helping me, " She said.

"Oh, you're welcome and hear's my number just in case," Shiloh and I exchanged numbers before she left to go with Raph and Casey. They then climbed a fire escape and started jumping roofs. I just stood there in awe.

I decided to go back home, I'd had enough adventure for one night.

* * *

><p>I jog home and go through the window. I looked at the clock:<p>

**3:25 a.m.**

My parents were still sleeping, so they won't know about me leaving the house. I put on my pj's and laid on my bed, thinking about what just happened. I prayed to God that I would bump into them again. _Best. Night. Ever._

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	5. Chapter Four - Talking

**Chapter Four**  
><em>Talking<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I woke up and looked at the time, it read:

**8:03 a.m.**

I hurried and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. Then got dressed and ran downstairs, I was greeted by my dad, who usually is at work by now, "Good morning, sweetie," my dad said.

"Um... good morning. What are you doing here...?" I asked, confused.

"Well, we still need to talk about things, okay. You remember, about Oroku Saki and Japan...," So, we sat down at the couch and began talking.

"Okay, sweetie, well... the man who rescued you," He paused, attempting to find the right words, "Isn't exactly... human. You see, he is a rat and has four sons of which are turtles," My dad said.

I would never have believed him, but after what I saw yesterday, anything and everything is quite normal, "Wow," Was all I could say. "Yeah, I know, but that is not all you need to know... you're going to go live with them," My dad said.

"WHAT! WHY!? They live in the sewers!" I exclaimed.

"How would you know that?" My dad asked, looking at me strangely.

My whole body began to shake, _WHAT DO I SAY!? _I asked myself. _MAKE SOMETHING UP! _I replied, "Oh... just a wild guess, that's all!" I said with hopeful eyes, _maybe if I just keep calm, he won't say anything more_.

He just stared at me for awhile, then continued on with what he was previously talking about, "Well, Splinter could provide protection for you and teach you how to fight and defend yourself. Since shredder has been after you since you were a baby.

"Of course we understand he lives in the sewer, but it's for the best, understand?" I just nod my head, knowing if I talk I might cry.

My dad gets up and hugs me, then leaves, "You should start packing, we are leaving tomorrow."

_ Tomorrow? How will I ever be able to leave tomorrow?! There's no way I can get all my stuff - including my mind - together by then!_ _I can't believe this, I still need to progress that I'm leaving my comfy, beautiful, big house that I grew up in, to go live in a sewer. But I know if I say anything about it, he won't listen._

I went upstairs and began packing, knowing that tomorrow I'm going to be in disgusting sewers with four turtles, a rat, and some girl I barely even know...

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	6. Chapter Five - Finally There

**Chapter Five**  
><em>Finally There<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I slowly opened my eyes, though afraid to get up. All because... today I'm going to live in the sewers. I force myself to get up and walk to my dresser; trying to be as quiet as possible while gathering my clothes, so my parents won't wake up. _The only good thing about leaving is: I won't be going to schoolwork anymore,_ I decide.

I quietly creep downstairs to the kitchen to eat. Every step sounded like an elephant's, since I was the only one up. I finally reached the kitchen and grab some leftover pizza from yesterday, then sit down and begin eating.

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps. I look up to see my dad running down the stairs, "Hey, sweetie, listen, I will try to get home early to tell you good bye; but if I can't, I love you, okay?" My dad asks, giving me a hug.

"I love you, too, dad," I reply, my dad smiles at me and leaves. I sigh, _well, hopefully my mom will tell me good-bye._

* * *

><p>I hurry up and eat, then go back upstairs to get my bags ready. I grab all the stuff I may need; my parents said I would only stay there for a couple months. Besides, the only reason I'm going over there is so I know how to fight if the Shredder ever finds me.<p>

I hear a knock on my door, "Come in," I say, knowing it's my mom.

"Hey, honey," My mom says, coming in. I could tell by her voice she was sad, I know she will miss me. Every single day, we spend all of our time together. Of course she spent all of her time for me, I suppose she will have to find something new to live for.

She sits on my bed. I noticed her trying to speak, but she closed her mouth. She was trying to find the right words to say, so I just got up and hugged her tight. She hugged me back and I could hear her softly crying, "I love you so much, I will miss you," I say, trying not to cry, crying would only make it worst.

* * *

><p>We stood right in front of the manhole cover. The surroundings were very different from the airport we had just left from.<p>

"I love you," She says, hugging me back, softly stroking my hair, "I guess you m- must be going," She pulled out of the embrace.

"I guess so," I say, getting up and grabbing my bags. She gave me once last hug and a code to the lair. I smile and walked forward, then jumped in the sewers, when I saw no one looking.

I walked through the sewers, trying to ignore the nasty smell until I finally reached the lair, which seemed like ten years. I type in the code and walk in slowly and nervously; I couldn't help but gasp at how the place looked.

It was... _beautiful..._

I then heard shouting and turned around to see four very large turtles walking up towards me.

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	7. Chapter Six - It All Begins

**Chapter Six**  
><em>It All Begins<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I stood there, staring at them. I met one turtle two days ago, though, I still couldn't help being shocked, "Olivia, what're you doing here?!" Raph yelled, a little surprised, though seemed mostly angry.

"You know this dudette?" A turtle in an orange bandana said, hitting Raph's arm. I open my mouth to tell them why I was here, but they kept talking, so I just stood there.

"Yes! This is the girl I told you guys about, the one I met the day I brought Shiloh down here," Raph said, leaning against a wall.

I decided to speak up, finally, "Uh... hi, I'm Olivia Jones, nice to meet y'all," They all just stood there looking at me, then the blue bandana turtle got up and left the room.

"So, dudette, you like video games?" The orange one asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh... yeah, I like video games...," I say, still standing there, awkwardly.

He nodded and looked away, then the blue bandana turtle came back with a huge rat! I gasp and step back a little, in shock. "Hello, Miss Jones, I didn't mean to frighten you." He paused. "You must not remember me."

"No, s- sorry," I say, backing up a little. _I know this has to be the man or..._ rat_ that rescued me._

"I'm Hamato Yoshi, you may call me Master Splinter or Sensei, though. We met many years ago, in Japan," He says, sitting on the sofa they had in the living room; I sit next to him, keeping my distance. "You're parents must of told you about me, and why you must stay here, I suppose," He says, slightly tilting his head. It seemed like more of a statement than a question.

"Y- yeah, they told me about all of you, and stuff...," I trail off as my eyes gaze around the room, in awe.

"Alright, I see. I'll have one of my sons give you a tour, later." He stands up; I decide to stand, as well. "I want you to feel as comfortable as possible, here," He said, with a soft smile.

"Ok... thank you very much," I reply, shakily. He simply smiled and showed me to my room, then left.

I sigh,_ I really am going to need to get used to it here..._

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	8. Chapter Seven - The Start of My New Life

**Chapter Seven**  
><em>The Start of My New Life<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

_Finally done! I've been cleaning my room and putting stuff away for _hours.I lay on my bed thinking about all of the crazy stuff that happened these past couple of days. I have been too shy to come out of my room, and I'm so tired of cleaning I begin dozing off. Until I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I say, sitting up.

Shiloh walks in slowly. "Hello," She says, looking around my room. I smile at her; she seems like a sweet girl, I still have to get used to her accent, though. "So, you hungry? We got some pizza... If you like, I could bring you some," she says, smiling at me.

"N- no thanks, I'm not hungry. Thanks, though," I reply, looking down. _Wow! Why do I have to be so shy?! I _am_kinda hungry, but I don't really wanna go._ She just nods and smiles at me, then leaves the room, closing my door.

I sigh, letting my feet hang off the bed, hitting the cold floor. _Why?!, why me?! Why did all this crazy stuff happen to me, why can't I just have a normal life?! I'm trying not to be ungrateful! I mean, these nice people, well animals... or whatever. Let me live with them; I still having a loving family! Oh, well!_

* * *

><p>I lay there, letting these thoughts run through my head; until I hear another knock on my door. Though, this time it was very soft and gentle. "Come in," I say, sitting up, fixing my self.<p>

Splinter walks in and softly smiles. "Hello, Valerie, I did not mean to disturb you. My sons, new daughter, and I are going to begin training soon. Your parents wanted you to join us, will you mind coming?" he asks, opening the door.

"Of course!" I reply, walking out of my room and... into the dojo...? _I think that's what they call it_.

Everyone was already in there, standing in fighting position. "You may duel with my son, Michelangelo." He glanced over and Michelangelo - the orange bandana'd one - and said, "You must be gentle with her! She is new at this." He pointed a finger at Mikey; the turtle nodded, then smiled at me.

I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Until I look around at everyone else; they were fighting. First up, Shiloh and Raph fighting against each other. Raph went charging at her, she quickly flipped over him. I heard him growl, and then watched as he kicked her, pinning her down. His face was only inches from hers, I noticed Shiloh slightly blush. "Enough, Raphael, you won. This round, you two may begin meditation," Splinter says, focusing his attention back on us.

Raph smirks at Shiloh, then sits down and starts meditation; Shiloh smiled at him before doing the same. I look back at Mikey, who smiled at me. He then slowly started running towards me, _what do I do?!_ I just stood there, waiting for impact; closings my eyes tight. I hear him chuckle. "Calm down, dudette, I'm not going to hurt you; I'll just show you a few moves." He showed me a couple of things, like how to block and do flips; once again, he charged at me. I slowly flip over him, only landing a couple feet away from his feet; he smiled and threw a punch at me, which I blocked at the last minute. He swept his legs under mine and I fell on my butt.

I started blushing when I heard everyone laughing at me, I looked down. "It's okay, Valerie, its only your first time. You'll get better," Mikey said, trying to cheer me up; which worked.

I smiled at him, standing up, before feeling a leg sweep under me; I soon fell in midair, landing on my wrist. I look up to see splinter standing over me. "Step one: always be alert," he says, before helping me up; I crack a fake smile... _It's going to be a_ long _day!_

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	9. Chapter Eight - Meeting My Real Dad

**Chapter Eight**  
><em>Meeting My Real Dad<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

It's been a couple of days since I arrived; I've gotten used to most of the things here, but I'm still kind of shy around everyone. I've been in my room a lot lately, thinking about the Shredder: _how would he beat me? I mean... yeah, I know he rules over the Foot; they are bad people and stuff, but maybe he's not such a bad guy. He_ could _be a great dad; maybe that's just the way he disciplines people. I don't know... maybe I should just stop thinking about this, I'm giving my self a headache._

I stand up and look at myself in the mirror, then sigh. I soon hear a knock on my door; I go and open it.

Leo's standing there, smiling at me. "Hey, Valerie. We are going topside to see if there's any trouble; Splinter wants you to come since you just learned how to defend yourself. You could test out your skills and learn some new stuff." He says, optimistically; waiting for a answer, but it didn't really sound like a question.

"Yes! I'll get ready!" I reply, excitedly.

I then quickly close the door, get dressed, and run to the living room. It has been a couple of days since I've been out of this stinky sewer; I need air!

"Okay, let's go!" Leo yells, running out of the lair with everyone sprinting behind him. I quickly follow, we eventually reach topside and then all climb up a roof.

I smile, and then breathe everything in; feeling the fresh air against my skin. I look a around a little; the city looks so… _beautiful_. Especially standing on a roof… _what a view_! "Hmm," Leo sounds as if he's suspicious about something, "everyone, look around. I feel like someone is watching us," Leo whispers, bending down. Everyone else squats down, so I do, too. I begin to get scared looking around, until I feel a metal hand, cold against my skin.

"Hello, my daughter." I hear a man's evil voice behind me whisper in my ear. My whole body freezes up against his touch.

"Shredder!" Everyone screams at once; I turn around to see this big silvery, metal guy, which looked like a can opener. He was only standing about an inch away from me.

"Get away from her!" I hear Leo and Mikey yell.

I then hear Shredder's deep chuckle. "Don't worry, I didn't come to fight this time! I just came to tell my daughter that I will have her again," Shredder says, before giving a vicious, malevolent laugh and disappearing in the night.

"Are you okay, Liv?!" Mikey asks, putting a hand on my shoulder; all I can do is nod.

"Come on, let's go. Hurry!" Leo says, running back towards the lair; everyone follows. I turn around one more time and look up on a roof, feeling cold eyes on me; I just shake it off and follow the others. I guess he really _is_ my daddy… _evil father, _I corrected…


	10. Chapter Nine - Captured

**Chapter Nine**  
><em>Captured<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I woke to my whole body freezing. I open my eyes slowly to see Mikey standing there with a water balloon, laughing. "Michelangelo!" I yell at him, sitting up. He just laughs and runs out of my room, I hear yelling in the other room, I guess he got the rest of the team, too... It's been almost two weeks since I've been here. Things are pretty good so far, except for Mikey always pranking me!

I've gotten better at my fighting and talk to Shiloh a lot; she's always my partner whenever we duel. We also have a lot in common, but... I think she might have a crush on Raphael! I wish she would tell me how she feels, but she won't.

I sigh and get out of bed shivering; soon realizing it, I quickly put on some warm clothes. I then walk out of my room, notcing Shiloh and Raph talking, as always. I hear a big boom from Donnie's lab, probably another bad explosion! But I'm sure he'll clean it up; besides,_ nobody _wants their ear drums blown up again by Raph! Unlike last time.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a slice of pizza, then sit down and begin eating.

Leo walks into the kitchen and sits next to me. "Hey, Valerie! Today is a pretty big day for you, you are going to be getting your weapons today in training. Master Splinter told me last night while we were meditating," Leo says with a big smile.

I smile wide. _I do like weapons! They seem cool. Besides, I need something to fight with other than my fists and feet._ Leo smiles and leaves the kitchen.  
>I quickly get up and run to the dojo where everyone is sitting, smiling at me; I smile back and sit next to Shiloh. She got her weapons last week; a pair of sais.<p>

"Hello, Valerie," Splinter says, walking out of his room. "My daughter, today you will be receiving your weapon," he says, grabbing a box and giving it to me. "I have been observing you train the past couple weeks, and have tested you out on a few weapons." I open it quickly to see a pair of nunchucks, I giggle at them. I was pretty good at using these. "But I think the nunchako was the weapon you excelled on."

I hear Mikey laughing. "Yay! Dudette, you got the same weapon as me!" Mikey exclaims, hugging me. I roll my eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, it's time for night patrol!" Leo says, running out of the lair; everyone hurriedly follows him. We all make it outside and climb up a roof, I look around, sensing someone watching us; I end up shrugging it off.<p>

"Alright, we split up. Shiloh and Raph!" he pointed in their direction, they nodded their heads. "Valerie and Mikey!" We nodded our's as well, Mikey swung his nunchucks around and did a few _whoops! _I ended up giggling. "I'll go by myself," Leo says, already running in the opposite direction.

I look around and see Shiloh looking at Raph, she soon smiles. Then starts to walk away, letting Raph follow. I thought I saw Raph blush when she smiled at him, _Raph blushing?! Wow!_

__Mikey and I take off, and after a while we end up walking; he was goofing around, like always. We both stood on a roof, looking around the city for trouble when I suddenly feel a light smack on my back, Mikey hit me playfully; I turn around and hit him back. He laughs and starts chasing me around the roof, I begin laughing, too and run away from him. I feel hands grab my waist; I laugh, thinking it was Mikey and turn around.

"Okay, Mikey I g- g-" I couldn't finish the sentence because of who I saw behind me; the Shredder, smiling down at me and playing with my hair. My whole body freezes up.

He leans down to my ear and whispers, "I told you I will have you again," he laughs darkly.

I feel a huge pain in my side, then scream and fall down. I put my hand to my side, feeling blood. Everything starts getting blurry. I could hear Mikey screaming my name louder than any of Raph's explosions. I feel Shredder's cold, metel hands pick me up and throw me in what I think was a van... then everything went black...


	11. Chapter Ten - Learning the Rest

**Chapter Ten**  
><em>Learning the Rest<em>

~ Olivia's Point Of view ~

I wake up and soon feel a _huge_ pain in my side! I touch my side and feel hot, sticky blood dripping all the way down to my hip; once I touched my wound, I winced in pain. I sat up slowly and winced a little, then looked around the room I was in. It was small, and I was barely able to walk around; next to me was a little, wet, bloody bed that looked like it was from the trash. I looked at the side of the bed to see a curtain; I moved it slowly to find a little toilet and a rusty, old sink.

I sigh, leaning my head against the cold wall, trying to recall what had happened; then it hit me! The Shredder has me!

Before I could put any more thought into it, I heard my door open. My heart quickly began pounding and I scooted to the corner of the room, I saw the Shredder come in with a big evil smirk on his face.

"Hello, welcome to your new home. Don't you remember this room? This used to be your's when you were a baby," he says, gesturing around the room.

I look around the room again in disgust, how could he let a baby stay in here?! I decide to look down, not wanting to talk; which he disapproved off, he told me this by kicking my wound with his big metal boot.

I instantly scream in pain and fall to my side, latching my hounds onto my wound, feeling new blood rolling down my skin; it makes me shiver.

"When your father speaks, you answer!" he shouts at me, lifting me up by my hair and then pushing me onto the bed. Which disgusts me more? I'm not sure. "You're just like your mother! You never obey orders!"

My eyes open up wider than they ever had, I forgot that I had a mom; I was thinking about shredder being my dad so much I forgot I have a mom or_ had_ a mom...

Shredder chuckled darkly before leaving my room, slamming and locking the door; I slowly crawl off the nasty bed, sitting up against the wall. The pain in my side gets worse; I've never felt anything like this before. I feel tears whelming up in my eyes and soon, they were running down my cheeks.

My door opens up and food gets tossed in, landing all over the floor; then the door closes quickly. I sigh and wipe tears from my eyes. I then look at the food on the floor, noticing a piece of ham and bread. I was hungry, but I wasn't going to eat it; it was all over the dirty, bloody floor.

I sigh, putting my head in my knees, letting my tears flow freely.

I quickly lift my head up, rubbing my red, puffy eyes. I look at the door to see shredder coming in again. My eyes go wide and I start getting scared, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>Shredder begins laughing darkly, kneeling next to me. "I sometimes miss that fear in your mother's face; everyday that I will come in here, you just remind me of her. Which I hate!"<p>

I flinch back, but he didn't do anything. "W- where is s- she?" I was able to mumble, looking down.

"She's in my room... where I put all the people I've murdered!"

My heart stops; I don't know her, but it still hurts.

He chuckles darkly again before slapping me hard in the face, making me fall on the floor; then he kicks me in the stomach and I begin gasping for air.

He smiles with pleasure and leaves my room. I hold my stomach, coughing and crying, then closing my eyes. I slowly fade into sleep and then hear someone shouting, _"COWABUNGA!"_

I open my eyes, slowly and see Donnie running in my room. He gasps, slowly kneeling next to me and picking me up; I wince in pain. "I'm s- sorry; I'll be gentle, we're going to bring you home and fix you up. Don't worry," he says, smiling softly at me before running out of the room.

I hear swords clashing and people shouting, but my eyes are getting heavy, so I close them. I could feel Donnie running and I could feel cold air brushing against me; which meant we were outside. I listen, trying to hear for more voices, Shiloh, Mikey, Raph and Leo's.

"Woah! That dudette looks all messed up!" I hear Mikey say in disgust.

"Mikey!" Raph and Shiloh yell at once.

"Come on, let's get her home." I felt Donnie running again and then I let myself fall asleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven - Healing

**Chapter Eleven**  
><em>Healing<em>

~ Olivia's Point Of View ~

I wake up in deep pain and feel gentle hands push me back on the bed. I slowly open my eyes to find Donnie. "Hey, don't get up; just rest, you need it, Olivia," Donnie says in a low whisper and pulls the cover up over me.

I nod slowly and smile softly at him, he smiled back at me, then left my room. I yelp in pain; then, feeling my side, I grasp the areas that hurt. I then sigh and close my eyes.

_My parents thought it would be better for me to be here?! I was doing perfectly fine at my house! Shredder never even_ once_ got me there! Now I'm over here being kidnapped and getting hurt!_

"C- can I come in?" I hear Mikey's soft whisper; I open my eyes slowly and see him standing at my door, looking down.

"Y- yeah, come on in," I say, gesturing my hand to him; he slowly walks in.

"Hey, I'm really sorry... I could of fought him off before he took you," Mikey says, with a sad tone in his voice, looking down.

"Hey, hey... that's alright. It's not your fault, it's mine; I was goofing off and not paying attention."

I looked at Mikey and he looked at me with a bright smile on his face. "Thanks, Liv! I thought you would hate me_forever!"_ Mikey exclaimed, running to me and giving me a tight hug; I scream softly in pain. "Sorry, Dudette! I'm used to giving tight hugs," Mikey apologized, letting me go.

"It's fine," I reply, smiling.

"Okay, well I gotta go, my game isn't going to play itself!" he says, running out of the room.

I hear my phone ringing and I grab it, I look at the screen; it's my mom, I smile and answer it. We haven't talked since I've been here and I really miss her.

"Hello?" I say happily

"Hey, sweetie, it's so good to hear your voice again!" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah... it's good to hear your voice too, mom."

"That's good, so... how's it been over there? Splinter told me a couple days ago that you got your weapons and have been improving in your training." _Splinter told her?! He has a phone?! Hopefully he didn't tell her about me being kidnapped!_

"Oh! yeah, I got my weapons and began my training; it's been pretty good over here."

"Are you sure? You don't _sound_ like things have been good over there... you know you can tell me if something is bothering you, okay?" I could hear the worry and concern in her voice.

"Okay, I'm sure things are fine here... listen, I gotta go. I love you."

"Alright... good bye, I love you, too."

I clicked my phone off; I wanted to talk to her longer, but I could feel my voice cracking and I didn't want her to worry. I sigh again and see Shiloh walk in my room with a tray of soup and water; she then smiled at me.

"Hey... here is some food, Donnie says you shouldn't be getting up because of your side," she says with a small smile, placing the food on my dresser and gently sitting next to me.

"Thanks... listen, I'm going to just come out and ask you... Do you have 'feelings' for Raph?!"

I could see her expression change to embarrassment and confusion, with a bright blush on her face. "Wh- what?! I... uh- well. W- why do you wanna know?!"

I raised my eyebrows at her and laughed at the way she was acting. "I just want to know! _Please _tell me!" I say, crossing my hands.

"Well..." she began; she looked up at me, shyly, and then glanced back down. "I do... I do like him a lot. He has a 'temper' but, he is so nice when he's around me... I guess I- I really do like him." Her face was as red as Raph's mask as she said that.

I smile wide; I knew she had a crush on him! "That's great, Shiloh! I'm sure he likes you back!" Right when I said that, she blushed even more.

"Yeah, well... I just wanted to give you the food. I hope you heal soon," she said, smiling; she gets up and leaves the room.

I smile and grab my tray, sitting up and slowly beginning to eat. I put my empty bowl back on the counter and then lay down. I close my eyes and start drifting off to sleep when I suddenly hear Donnie coming in.

He walks over to me slowly and checks my side, touching it some; it doesn't hurt now, but it used to.

"Well, Olivia. You seem to be healing perfectly fine, but, you shouldn't be getting up for a couple of days. We could help you do the stuff you need to do, though," Donnie says.

"Okay, Donnie. Thanks," I reply, smiling. He nods at me with a smile, then leaves my room. I smile and close my eyes again; it does suck knowing that I need to stay in bed for a couple of days, I don't like asking people for help.

I still am _very_ mad about what the Shredder did. I can't believe he_ killed_ my mom... It's all in the past now, I just gotta keep looking ahead to the future. It's going to be a long physical healing process, Donnie said probably about two weeks; I'm badly stabbed in my side and have head trauma. I guess when the Shredder took me out of the van, he threw in the dungeon and I hit my head.

I sigh and let myself fall in deep slumber...

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	13. Chapter Twelve - Coming Closer Together

**Chapter Twelve**  
><em>Coming Closer Together<em>

~ Olivia's Point Of View ~

It's been one week since I came back from the Shredder's lair. My healing process is going great; I don't need that much help doing my daily routine anymore. Mikey has been helping me out a lot since he still kind of blames himself for me being captured.

I smile and slowly sit down on the couch in the living room. Mikey is sitting next to me, playing games. I glance over to my side and see Raph leaning up against the wall, talking to Shiloh. I try to act normal when I am around Shiloh and Raph ever since Shiloh told me she had a crush on him. But I can't help but giggle every time they're near each other.

I let out a small giggle at them, then quickly turn my head to watch Mikey play games. I could feel Shiloh glaring at me; I smile and shrug it off, of course I want to know if Raph likes her back. But Raph... never tells his feelings.

"Olivia, may I have a word with you?" I hear Splinter ask me, in a gentle voice.

I turn my head to see him at the dojo entrance; I nod my head and stand up, making my way, slowly.

* * *

><p>Splinter sits down on a soft cushion on the floor; I sit on one across from him. He smiles softly at me and I smile back. "Listen, Olivia. You and I haven't spoken that often since you arrived here. And I haven't told you much about your... parents..."<p>

Right when he said the word 'parents,' I begin to feel uncomfortable; I don't know why but I do, but I just nod my head at him to continue.

"Well, as you know, your father _is_ the Shredder and I'm sure you know about him ruling the Foot Clan and what not." He pauses. "There is not all that much to explain about what I know about _him_, but, you do not know anything about your real mother..."

I smile softly and nod my head again, feeling kind of eager to know about my real mother. He smiles at me me before continuing where he left off. "Well, your mother was a wonderful lady. She had you at a young age and was forced into marrying the Shredder by her parents when she was 14. Her parents were in debt with the Shredder and the only way the Shredder would let them live is if they made their daughter marry him. So your mother did, and a year later, you were born."

My eyes go wide in shock; I didn't expect _that_ to be the story of my mother. Splinter sighs and lays his hand gently on my knee. I look up at him. "After the Shredder found out your mother was pregnant... he locked her up in a room and beat her until you were born... Right after you were born, he killed your mother and raised you horribly. Once you turned 3 months old, I finally took you away from him and brought you to New York to your new parents."

"Wow," was all I was able to mumble, as I was still very shocked about everything that I had just heard.

"I was a close friend to your mother and I promised her that I would watch over you," Splinter says gently. I smile softly at him, becoming teary eyed and looking at the dojo door than at him.

He nods his head, giving me permission to leave the dojo. I slowly get up and walk out, then sigh and begin walking to my room to relax. That's when I suddenly see Raphael and Shiloh talking; I quickly run to hide in the corner, giggling. I didn't want to ruin their conversation.

"Yes, I do have a crush! Happy now?! Stop bugging me about it!" I hear Raph slightly yell at Shiloh; I see Shiloh quickly look down, hurt. He looks at her with hurt in his eyes as well and quietly mumble, "Shiloh...?" She looks at him, slightly with a confused look; but he didn't give her time to talk. He slowly leaned down and placed his lips on her's. I see her eyes become wide, but then slowly close and kiss him back.

He pulls away slowly from the kiss, blushing darkly; Shiloh was blushing much darker than Raph's mask. "I l- like you... Shiloh," Raph says quietly, looking at her shyly.

"I don't like you, Raph... I love you," Shiloh says with a bright smile on her face. Raph smiled wide before pulling her into a more passionate, intimate kiss.  
>I laugh and cover my mouth, running into my room. I smile to myself and lay on my bed, then hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I say, sitting up. Mikey walks into my room, he smiles and sits near me.<p>

"Hey, Liv! I'm super bored! What ya wanna do?!" Mikey says quickly, full of excitement; I giggle, then shrug. "Ooh! How about monopoly?!" Mikey suggested, but before I could answer, he ran out of my room to get it. He runs back in with the game and starts setting it up on my bed. I smile wide.

After he finished setting the game up, we began playing. Mikey started winning because he said he always plays that game. So it's somewhere not fair! I smile at Mikey, who was biting his bottom lip, unsure to buy a property or not. He looked_really_ cute!

... am I falling for him...?

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Having a Normal Day

**Chapter Thirteen**  
><em>Having a Normal Day<em>

~ Olivia Point Of View ~

I wake up and soon feel a small pain in my leg. I open my eyes, look to my legs, and see Mikey's head laying on them. He was snoring loudly in deep sleep; I giggle to myself, we didn't fall asleep till late last night. I remember playing monopoly over and over again until we finally fell asleep. I giggle at him, moving my legs slowly from under his head and swinging them over the bed; he gently lays his head on the bed, still sleeping.

I stand up. I thought Mikey would've woke up by now because he is a ninja; but then again, he is Mikey. I smile one last time at him and walk out of my room and into the living room. I smile, then see smoke coming out of donnie's lab; I face palm and shout to him, "You okay, Donnie?!"

I hear grunts of struggle, then see Donnie coming out of his lab, smiling nervously and wiping stuff off of him. "I'm fine, Liv. Just a bad experiment gone wrong: I tried to mix mutagen and arco-" Donnie started.

I cut him off with, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I sigh and sit on the couch; he just rolls his eyes and walks back in his lab, I shrug and turn the TV on. Soon, I hear talking and I look to my side and see Raph and Shiloh come out of the dojo. They were both smiling and blushing. _But why?!_ Before I could ask, Leo walked out of his room and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you two looking like that?" Leo asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"It's none of your business!" Raph shouted at Leo sharply.

Shiloh just rolls her eyes, then looks at Leo. "We asked for Splinter's blessing to become a couple and he said yes," Shiloh says.

Leo smirked and glanced at Raph. "Aw... dude, you and Shiloh are dating!"

Raph looked away, embarrassed and gritted his teeth.

"Did I hear something about Raphie having a _girlfriend?!"_ Mikey sang in a sing-song tone, walking out of my room, stretching and smiling wide.

"Shut up! All of you!" Raph shouted, throwing his hands up and jogging into his room and slaming the door. Shiloh sighs and crosses her arms, glaring at Leo and Mikey for teasing him.

"What?! But I thought it was cute!" Mikey whined.

"Just don't tease him, please," Shiloh begged and walked into her room.

I sighed and looked back at the TV. "Olivia, will you come over here, please?" Splinter asked. I sigh softly, _why can't I just watch tv?!_ I quickly get up and walk to the dojo.

I sit on the cushion on the floor; Splinter sits across from me with a beautiful little wooden box in his hands. "Your mother gave me this to give to you; she knew she was wasn't going to live to raise you," Splinter explained and slowly handed me the box. I blink a little in surprise, but grab it and hold it in my hands; I look up at splinter. "You may open it in your room, in privacy."

I smile and nod, then slowly get up and leave the dojo. I go in my room and sit on my bed, studying the box; I was a little nervous when opening it, but I built up my courage and took the top off and gently lay it on my bed. I look inside and see a note and a bracelet; I pick up the bracelet first and smile at it, it was light silver with gold butterflies hanging from it.

I smile and gently lay it back in the box, then I pull out the note. I sigh and unfold it and begin to read.

**Dear, Olivia, **

I**t's your Mommy; you are still in my tummy, but I already know you are going to be beautiful. I'm sorry I won't be there for you when you grow up, I really am.  
><strong>**I don't have enough time to write a long letter, but know that I love you with all of my heart, Olivia, believe me... I do. Your father isn't the nicest man alive and don't trust him. A very close friend of mine will take care of you, don't worry.  
><strong>**I need to go, stay strong, Olivia; I love you.**

**Love, Mommy.**

I get tears in my eyes after reading it and quickly fold the note and put it back in its box, then I close the box. I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

_"TRAINING!"_ I hear Leo shout to everyone; I sigh again and stand up, making my way to the dojo, where everyone is standing in a fighting position. It's me against Mikey, Leo against Donnie, and Raph against Shiloh - like always.

"This time it is going to be different; Olivia, you may duel with Raphael. I'm afraid now that Raphael and Shiloh are dating, they may try to go easy on each other," Splinter said.

I look at raph, wide-eyed; he rolled his eyes and quickly charged at me. I flip over him, landing a couple of feet away; he growls and kicks my legs, making me fall on my back. He then pins me down and puts his sai against my throat, I scream. "Enough!" Splinter shouted. Raph sighs and gets off me; I stand up. "Training is over! Raphael, you will see me in my room _now!"_

"Hai!" we all said at once, then went our separate ways.

I went back into my room and sit on bed, grabbing the bracelet again and slipping it on; I smile at it. "I love you, too, Mom," I mumble to myself.

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen - Training

**Chapter Fourteen**  
><em>Training<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I wake up to find my legs tied to the bed. "What the?!" I try wiggling around to get my legs out, but nothing works.

"This is a lesson; you always need to be alert, even when you're sleeping." Splinter says, entering my room and stroking his beard.

I sigh softly. _Just another day in my life, I can _never_wake up normally without there being some kind of 'lesson;'_ I just fake smile at him. "Uh... hai, Sensei; good lesson. But can you untie me now?" I ask.

He chuckles softly and unties me.

I sit up and rub my ankles._I wonder how long I was tied for?!_

"Come on, we must train," Splinter says and starts walking out of my room.

"Wait, what?!" I ask. Usually, we eat, freshen up, then train.

"Yes. It is already 5:00 in the morning, we must train," Splinter says, then walks out of my room.

_5:00 in the morning?!_ I groan out of anger and stand up, too lazy to get dressed; I just walk into the dojo slowly, yawning.

"You must learn to wake up early, you will be training hard from now on. We can't let Shredder take you again," Splinter explains and sits down.

I nod slowly and look to the side of the dojo, noticing long, skinny sticks around ten feet tall. I gasp at them; Splinter noticed what I was looking at and smiles. "Yes, you will be walking on those today to conquer your fear of heights and to test your ability of balance," Splinters says.

I gulp, _no _way _will I be getting that high on skinny little sticks! Yeah, I've walked on roofs before, but we usually walk on short ones._

Splinter looks at me, raises an eyebrow, and points to the sticks, telling me to get on them. I sigh and walk towards them, carefully climbing the ladder up to them. I place one foot on the sticks and it wobbles a little; I gasp and take my foot off quickly, then put it back on the ladder, making it wiggle. By now I am _terrified!_ "I'm not gonna fall, I'm not gonna fall!" I keep mumbling, trying to reassure myself.

"You need to be more patient and calm; never rush anything, take your time," Splinter whispers to me in a soft voice, which somewhat helped.

I nod my head at him and take a deep breath before stepping my foot back onto the stick; it wobbles again. I bite my lip and keep my foot there until it stops wobbling. I take another deep breath and put both my legs on the stick, having to stand on my tippy toes because of how skinny it is.

The ladder falls to the floor, leaving me on the stick; _that's it! No turning back._ I gently place my feet on the other stick which was shorter. I smile, almost proud of myself, and put my feet on another stick.

Before I knew it, I was jumping all through the sticks, until finally reaching the bottom. "Yes! I did it!" I shout and throw my hands up.

Splinter laughs softly and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Great Job, Valerie. We only have one week of training left and then you will decide if you want to go home or stay," he says and walks out the dogo.

_Go home?! Already? I actually never thought about going home again... I guess I will have to decide for myself..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the late and short update. I've been busy lately, but I will be on more to update!<strong>

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen - Fighting

**Over the Winter Wall's Note: Well, as I hope everyone already knows, I am just the editor of this story, but the author was having family problems and wanted me to write this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! :)**

**Chapter Fifteen**  
><em>Fighting<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I let out a sigh.

It's been two weeks since my official training with Splinter and I have learned quite a lot. I have also been pondering about what Splinter said to me; I could either leave or stay.

I really love it here... but I also miss my family. If I stay here, I won't get to see them as much, if I go back to my parents I will miss my friends, father figure, and my crush... Michelangelo...

I believe I have decided to go talk to my parents about it, though; I'll see if they have any advice for me and if they want me to stay or not.

I get out of my bed and walk out of my room; since I already was dressed, I just walked out the lair.

* * *

><p>I smile as I take in the fresh smell of my house; I have been in the sewers for <em>too long!<em>

My parents walk into the living room and sit on the couch next to me. "So, sweetie. You're not sure if you want to come home?" my dad asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I really like it at the lair; but I miss home... I don't know what to do," I explain to him.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do! You're coming home, young lady; you're only fifteen, you don't make the big decisions! We only sent you there so you could train," my Dad shouted at me.

My eyes go wide in shock; I look at Mom, expecting her to say something, however she didn't.

"B- but, Da-" I begin.

"No! You listen to me, young lady, I'm not having my daughter live the rest of her life in the sewers with a rat and four mutant turtles! He may have saved you and trained you, but I can't take that risk, knowing that my daughter is in danger-"

"But I'm not! Father taught me ninjutsu and I can defend myself and-"

My Dad walked closer to me, and looked angrier than I had ever seen him before; his blood veins on his head looked as if they were about to burst! "If you ever... _EVER _call that rat your Father again, God so help me... me - I can't even come up with words to describe what I will do," he said, full of anger, he was so close that I could smell his breath and winced back. I didn't even realize that I had called Master Splinter... 'Father,' I suppose that he really _was_ the only father figure in my life and that it had slipped out. I sigh on the inside, I suppose I'm missing everyone from my other life already; I haven't even been gone that long.

"Now," the man in front of me said; I jerked back into reality, "I want you to go back and pack your bags, then come straight back here, understand?" I nodded. "And don't even _think _about running away, your Mother will be waiting for you when you come out, you hear?" I nodded and my head fell back from fear.

I walk back to my room, disappointed in myself. I can't believe I didn't snap back at him, I just walked away and didn't even... well, I did _try_, but - wait... it's not my fault, it's _his! _He was being so stubborn and didn't even realize that_this _is what I want in life! He did make a good point about me only being fifteen and he being the parent... maybe once I'm eighteen, I can go and live with them. Yeah, that's it!

I was so happy that I didn't even realize that eighteen was three years away from that, but I didn't care, "I'll find some way through this," I said to reassure myself, "somehow."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," I say, walking into the lair.<p>

"Hey, Valerie!" a chorus of excited voices yell from the living room.

I walk in and run my hands along the couch and soon recognize the movie as _Divergent_. "Ooh... I love this movie!" I say, grabbing a pillow and sitting down.  
>"Oh, yeah dudette? It's one of my faves!" Mikey looks over to me and smiles; I blush, then sit down. <em>Ahh... Mikey,<em> I repeat in my head, barely realizing that I was doing it.

"I don't really like teenage girl movies, they're stupid," Raph says, crossing his arms. I look over at Raph and see Shiloh leaning into him, smiling.

I smile and wave at her, she waves back and then looks back at Raph and says, "I don't either, they all have the same plot and a love triangle - well... most have a love triangle, I don't think this one does. I read the first book and it was pretty good, but I like more _original _stuff."

"Hm... I didn't even know there was a book," Raph says.

"Yeah, I gotta make you read it."

"Nuh uh!" Raph says, tickling her and making her take it back.

I smile at them, then begin to think about Mikey and how _we _could be a little something like that. I shake the thought from my head and remember the real reason about why I came here. "Guys, I need to tell you something," I say sadly, while staring at the screen.

"What is it, dudette?" Mikey turns off the TV and everyone turns to face me.

"It's kind of hard to explain... but - my Dad, he..." I trail off, attempting to find the right words to say.

The whole living room went dead silent after I _almost _finished my sentence; everyone was staring straight at me and concerned since I wasn't acting like my usual, bubbly self and began talking about my Dad, who they knew absolutely nothing about.

"Valerie," Leo says, "is your Dad not exactly... umm- did he do something to you?"

"Leo!" Mikey shouts, "Don't ask her about that." Mikey scooches over to me on the couch and says, "It's okay, dudette, you can tell me." I looked up into his warm, welcoming eyes and felt like I could tell him anything and that he would listen.

"Well... no, Leo, he didn't do anything to me." I gulp, choking back tears and knowing that I would have to leave all of my _real _family. "My Dad doesn't like me living with all of you since you're..." I couldn't find any better words to describe them, "_mutants _and he wants me to move back."

No one will ever know how difficult it was for me to get that one sentence out; 'mutants' is such an ambiguous statement and I couldn't think of any other way to put it at that moment. I considered them all my family, I was just describing them the way my Dad had said and meant it. Apparently, though, Mikey took it a way that I never expected.

"Valerie!" I jumped at the angry voice of Mikey. He _never _got angry, and he never called me Valerie either... "Valerie, you're lying! Don't you see, guys!? She's just trying to come up with an excuse so she can get out of here! She doesn't care about any of us! I should've just left you at Shredder's lair, where you belong!"

Mikey stood up and screamed that, meaning every word that he said with a face as red as a tomato and anger flowing throughout. My heart broke into a thousand pieces and was stomped on by no more than the mutant turtle I had a crush on. Everyone else in the room was too shocked to comprehend anything and only sat there with their mouths open.

Before I knew it, I was running out of the room, crying and screaming.

I guess it really is all over...

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen - Moving

**Chapter Sixteen**  
><em>Moving<em>

~ Olivia's Point of View ~

I've been sitting in the sewers for hours now, and I _definitely _don't want to go back to lair, just... not yet. I can't face Mikey after what he told me. I groan, it's about three in the morning and I need sleep.

After many hours of deciding and undeciding, I finally just get up and go back to lair. I stand up slowly and began walking to the lair.

_I wonder if what Mikey said was true? Did he really mean it when he said he should have left me with Shredder?_ I shake the thought from my mind and keep walking.

* * *

><p>I slowly walk into the lair, creeping down the hallway to my room.<p>

Out of nowhere, "Olivia...?" I hear Mikey say in a soft voice.

I let out a sigh, I really wasn't ready to see him right now. I turn around and see Mikey behind me, looking downward.

"I... I didn't mean it," he mumbled, seeming embarrassed.

I walk over to him and also look down. "I'm sorry... I really didn't want to leave... My dad is making me... I wouldn't want to leave anyways, I love you." I gasp and cover my mouth, realizing that I had just confessed my love for him.

He looked at me with shock and confusion.

_He's going to think I'm crazy! Oh, God! I ruined our friendship,_ I keep mumbling to myself in my head.

Mikey walks over to me, placing a hand on my chin softly and lifting my head up. Before I could do or comprehend anything, he leaned down and placed his lips over mine. I freeze up, my face red.

I slowly melt into the kiss. Soon realizing I had butterflies in my stomach, I pull away and so did he.

"I love you, too," he said, with a smile.

I smile wide at him, staring into his eyes. I look at the clock and sigh, it's four in the morning and I needed to leave at eight if I wanted to get home at the right time.

Mikey saw my gaze on the clock and let out a small sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, dudette," Mikey said and winked at me before running into his room.

I smile to myself, then it quickly disappears. _I love Mikey... but would my Dad let me be with him? Well, he's just not going to not know - yeah, that's it! We'll be a secret... hopefully we won't always have to be._

* * *

><p>I wake up slowly with a smile on my face, remembering what happened last night with Michelangelo.<p>

I sit up and stretch, crawling out of my bed. I quickly get up and get dressed. I look at my phone and it turns out to be seven. I sigh again, I only have an hour to say good-bye. I move all my stuff to the exit of the lair and creep into the dojo and sit across from splinter.

"Sensei?" I slightly whisper, since he was in deep meditation.

"Hmm?" was all replied.

"I'm going home in an hour."

That made him open his eyes and slightly frown. "I see, please stay strong and remember your training."

I nod, wanting a hug - or... something.

I walk out of the room, knowing that Sensei was in deep meditation and that he wouldn't have much to say to anyone else for a few hours. "Mikey!" I call out from my room. I grab my bags and wait for everyone else to come say bye.

Leo shows up first. "Olivia? Are... are you leaving already? Where did you go last night? Mikey told us a little bit about what happened." I blush. _Did he tell them about us... kissing?_

"I was just needing some alone time, I guess, and Mikey and I worked it out," I say, happily, but my smile soon fades as I remember I won't be back to this life for a long while.

Shiloh and Raph come up after Leo, then Donatello pops out of his lab and walks over; I explain to them what happened last night, leaving out the kissing part. "Oh..." they all chorus, understanding.

Mikey shows up lastly and soon begins apologizing, saying that he was trying to finish up breakfast... but everyone knows that he was just reading his comics.

After explanations and hugs and goodbyes, Shiloh says that me and her could FaceTime over the phone and that we could talk whenever we wanted. I also got Mikey's T-Phone number... I didn't even know they had those things.

"Goodbye, guys," I say, leaning over sadly as I walk.

"Goodbye, Olivia!"

I turn back one last time before climbing back up the ladder to the world I once belonged to, now my heart is here...

"One day," I promise, "I'll come back."

* * *

><p>"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without."<p>

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any complaints, please let me know when you comment. Thanks, bye!**


End file.
